User blog:Everything12/Alexander Stratos (Valhalla)
Summary Not much is known about this mysterious stranger, he rarely talks about his past, and what he does say contradicts what he has said before. What is known about him is he has little to no morels and actively takes pleasure in lies and deceit, and takes no measures to hide his toxic personality. Most of the rumors circulating about his past commonly say that he was an avid participate in the occult, even before The Shining, and regularly took part in Demonic Rituals and Cults, though whether they were successful or not varies from who tells the tale. A majority of the rumors say that he did in fact succeed with one of his many Demonic Rituals and made a pact with a Demon, though the contents of the pact is unknown and differs between tellers. One of the more interesting rumors is the he did not gain his power from the Shining or that his power was changed somehow by a Demon, with some even saying he is a Demon disguised as human using The Shining as a cover. Though whatever rumors are true there is one common fact about him, and that is he is bad news and you should never trust him if you value your life. Personality Alexander is a person with a toxic personalty and he makes no effort to hide it, in fact he revels in showing other people how bad he is, talking of murder and exploitation and casually as other would talk about the weather, though on the other hand when it comes to asking questions about his backstory he tries every trick in the book to divert the conversation or just outright lie. His more worst traits is how he enjoys get other people to do work for him, often giving them jobs they find the most unpleasant in hope of getting a reward for him. Though he enjoys making deals with others, he also find it entertaining when people try, and succeed, to break their end of the deals with him, and on the occasion that the other person is the one who holds the contract you can be sure he is going to try and break the deal with him gaining all the benefits in the end. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Name: Alexander Samual Stratos Origin: Valhalla Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Trigger Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: 70kg Height: 176cm Likes: '''Chaos, Deals, and Devil's Food Cake '''Dislikes: '''Helping other for no gain and yes men. '''Hobbies: Deal Making and Spreading Chaos Values: '''Chaos '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Standard Trigger Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Over Logic and Nonlogic. Triggers are beings who exist independant of logic, as well as of the lack of it), Dimensional Storage, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 5. A Trigger has no death written over their "paper", as a method of counter acting the Grim Reaper's curses), Reactive Evolution (Triggers can adapt to any environment, including abstract, non existing pocket realities and 0 Dimensional spaces. If pushed to their limits, they can become stronger and more resistant to adverse effects), Immersion (Can enter reflections), Power Bestowal, Technology Manipulation (A fight between Triggers can change technology, transforming a car into a space jet), Soul Manipulation (Exists in the spiritual layer, thus, all of his attacks and power apply to the soul), Mind Manipulation (Same as soul manipulation), Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Varies from molecular to quantum level. A Trigger can change the fundamental state of all matter when fighting, changing water into metal and stone into sand. Energy can rip apart molecules, and a strong enough blow can open a hole in 11 Dimensional strings, creating something akin to a black hole, Minor Mathematics Manipulation (Can change equations with punches. Made 2+2=3 once), Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Their fights break down time and space, altering the flow of time and destroying and slashing space apart), Explosion Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (A Trigger with Layer Control once reflected all vectors of a human, causing them to explode into nothing), Reality Warping, Antimatter Manipulation (Can shift matter into antimatter), BFR (Due to their spatial alterations, their punches can send people to other universes), Physics Manipulation (Completely negate the laws of physics with their blows), Biological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Magnetism Manipulation, Body Control (Triggers can alter their body as they see fit, making it so their body take the property of gas and water, or growing trillions of hairs into their hands), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid on all layers. Can come back from being cut in half), Invulnerability (Anything that is not other Triggers or magical beings can't affect them), Acausality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception |-|Unique Powers=Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation (Ire creates Hellfire which burns the Body, Mind, and Soul), Time Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation and Absorption, Power Mimicry, Mind Manipulation |-|Resistances= Possesses B resistance, which should grant him Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Up to Quantic level), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation (Should be able to resist most use of Layer Control and Trigger Standard Powers), Existence Erasure (Tanked a explosion that erased things and sent them to the void), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Should be capable of surviving Samael's Reaper's Toll), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Survived H's soundwaves, which cracks anything it touches like glass), Information Manipulation (Can live inside of E's information bending world), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Perception Manipulation (Can fight against beings with divinity), Illusion Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Law Manipulation (Can break free of a demon's contract), Absolute Zero, Absorption (Should resist Cosmos's aura, which absorbs anything in the range into Cosmos), Power Mimicry (Should resist Alexander's Invindia), Power Nullification, Information Analysis, Plot Manipulation (Should be able to barely survive Stargaze's Stargaze), Sealing (Escaped Mephisto's prison), Resistance Negation, Petrification, Gravity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Immune to Dolor), Power Absorption (Should be able to be immune to the human's anti trigger weapons), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Should be able to resist Hexa's higher dimensional twisting), Age Manipulation (Unaffected by babyfication), Possession (Triggers are unable to be possessed by ghosts), Magic, Broadway Force (Can barely break free of Susan's curse of dance), Curse Manipulation (Only curses of the gods should be able to affect him), Clairvoyance (Unable to be affected by Beatrice's Shot), Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Unable to turn into a demon), Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction 'Attack Potency: Wall Level+ Speed: Superhuman travel speed, Subsonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Level+ Durability: Wall Level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Two Kilometers Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely higher (Even the least intelligent Triggers have intelligence that is above the average human) Weaknesses: Alexander can only have two powers set at a time, and it takes time to switch between which two he has set. Alexander can only have copied powers for a limited time before they are gone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Seven Crowns • All the World’s Evil' *'Superbia:' Prevents Alexander’s body and mind from being changed by others and their powers, making him invincible. *'Ira:' Creates a Hellfire that burns away the existence of anything it touches, destroy body, mind, and soul. *'Acedia:' Slows down everything around him allowing him to take his leisure to act. *'Gula:' Takes everything into the surroundings and turns it into energy to increase Alexander’s power. *'Avartia:' Teleports objects into another dimension, though Alexander has no way to get items out of the dimension once he puts them in their. *'Invidia:' Copies the powers of other for Alexander to use. *'Luxuria:' Takes control of another's mind. 'Dragon of Revelation • All the World’s End' *His Burst, which activates when the condition of the world ending is achieved, giving him Immunity to all actions performed against him by a non-good aligned person. Key: Level 1 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts